


Secret Mischief

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Harry may have won the Battle of Hogwarts, but Voldemort wins the war with some unexpected help.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Secret Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 and Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo 2020. Currently, there is no story to go with the aesthetic, but I do plan to write the story at a later date.
> 
> HH bingo O3: Death Eater Hermione Granger  
> MMF bingo I1: Voldemort Wins
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
